"Pop That" by French Montana
"Pop That" is a 2012 single by Moroccan-American rapper French Montana. Released as the first single from his debut studio album Excuse My French (2013), it features guest appearances from fellow rappers Rick Ross, Drake and Lil Wayne. The song's backing track was composed by Lee On the Beats, who have also helped to write the song along with the four rappers. Lyrics Uncle Luke, Rick Ross, French Montana & Drake Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pop that, pop that Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Drop that pussy, bitch Pop that pussy, pussy What you twerkin' with? Don't stop, pop that, don't stop I'm Young Papi, Champagne Pop that, pop that, pop that They know the face, and they know the name Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Bounce Drop that pussy, bitch What you twerkin' with? Uncle Luke & French Montana Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pop that Work, work, work, work, bounce Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that pussy Work, work, work, what you twerkin' with? (Bounce) Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pop that, pop that Work, work, work, work, bounce Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Work, work, work, what you twerkin' with? (Bounce) Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pop that, pop that What you twerkin' with? Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pussy, pussy What you twerkin' with? Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pop that, pop that What you twerkin' with? Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pussy, pussy What you twerkin' with? 1: French Montana Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy, Montana! Work-work-work-work-work-work What you twerkin' with? Throw it, bust it open Show me what you twerkin' with Ass so fat need a lap dance I'm in that white ghost chasin' Pac-Man Hundred out the lot, I be leanin', that CÎROC Hundred large, bring a mop Car's tinted like Barack Got a Brinks truck in my pocket (Pocket) 30 chains on my collar (Collar) Two drops, no mileage (Mileage) Top off like Wallace And I'm inhalin' smoke, bitch know that (Know that) Filthy rich before rap ('Fore rap) Your new deal, I throw that (Throw that) Three beans I'm on that (Haaan) We pop a molly (Haaan), she bust it open (Haaan) She seen the 'gatti (Haaan), that pussy soakin' (Woo!) Uncle Luke, French Montana & Rick Ross Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pop that, pop that (Bounce) Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pussy, pussy What you twerkin' with? Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Shout out to the infernos Pop that, pop that, pop that (Bounce) Strawberries, Luke what it do? Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Let's go Pop that, pussy, pussy What you twerkin' with? 2: Rick Ross I love my big booty bitches, my life a Godfather picture Local club in my city, I fell in love with a stripper Bitches know I'm that n igga, talkin' four-door Bugatti I'm the life of the party, let's get these hoes on the Molly You know I came to stunt, so drop that pussy, bitch I got what you want, drop that pussy, bitch (Woo) Film it, film it, this bitch want me to film it Ballin', ballin' like I play for New England Spend it, spend it, spend a stack every minute That's 50... one hundred, I see no fuckin' limits Shout out to Uncle Luke (Huh) Shout out my bitches too (Huh) We the 2 Live Crew Two for me, two for you (Woo) Feed them bitches carrots (Huh) Fuck em like a rabbit Sorry that's a habit, smoke a spliff and then I vanish Uncle Luke, French Montana & Drake Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pop that, pop that (Bounce) Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pussy, pussy What you twerkin' with? (Yeah) Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pop that, pop that (Bounce, don't stop) Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Let's go Pop that, pussy, pussy What you twerkin' with? 3: Drake I'm about bein' single, seein' double, makin' triple (Right) I hope you pussy n iggas hatin' never make a nickel (Right) It's good to make it better when your people make it with you Money comin', money goin', ain't like you could take it with you (Alright) It's about to be a hit right now, fuck back then we the shit right now Dropped Take Care, bought a mothafuckin' crib And I'm pickin' up the keys to the bitch right now OVO that's major shit, Toronto with me that's mayor shit Gettin cheddar packs like K.D., OKC that's player shit We don't dress alike, we don't rap alike I shine different, I rhyme different Only thing you got is some years on me Man fuck you and your time difference I'm Young Papi, Champagne They know the face and they know the name Got one watch that could prolly pay for like all your chains And you'd owe me change, ah! Greystone, 20 bottles that's all me On the couch, wildin' out yelling free my n iggas 'til they all free One of my closest dawgs got three kids and they all three But we always been that type of crew that been good without a plan B, so Uncle Luke & French Montana Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pop that, pop that (Bounce) Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pussy, pussy What you twerkin' with? Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pop that, pop that (Bounce) Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pussy, pussy What you twerkin' with? 4: Lil Wayne Bitch! Stop talkin' that shit And suck a n igga dick for some Trukfit Okay I fuck a bitch and I'm gone That’s gangsta: Al Capone I make that pussy spit like Bone I'm talkin' 'bout bone, bone, bone bone I'm fuckin' with French, excuse my French I lose my mind before I lose my bitch Money ain't a thing but a chicken wing Bitch I ball like two eyelids YMCM beat that pussy up, stop playin' I make her ass scream and holla like rock bands I'm a beast, I'm off the leash I am rich like a bitch On my Proactiv shit, pop that pussy like a zit I go by the name Lil Tunechi Your girl is a groupie And n igga, you's a square And I will twist you like in a Rubik's Motherfucker I'm on my skateboard Watch me do a trick, ho I’m 5'5" but I could 6-9 Then beat that pussy like Klitschko It's French Montana, fuck Joe It's Weezy F, fuck hoes It's Truk the world It's Truk yo girl It's Trukfit by the truck load, biatch! Uncle Luke, French Montana & Lil Wayne Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pop that, pop that (Bounce) Don't stop, pop that, don't stop Pop that, pussy, pussy (Oh yeah) What you twerkin' with? Don't stop, pop that, don't stop (I forgot) Pop that, pop that, pop that (Bounce) Don't stop, pop that, don't stop What you twerkin' with? Young Moolah, baby! Why It Rocks # The flow was awesome, one of strongest flows in the rap game. # The beat is somewhat's well produced. # The production is great. Music Video Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Drake Category:Lil Wayne Category:Hip hop Category:2010s Category:Decent Songs